Deceptions and Decisions
by 16aqua
Summary: [Seq.to You Can See Me, But I Can't See You]When Jasmine finds out Jack made a deal with Davey Jones, she no longer trusts her Captain. But Jones soon makes her a deal that she can't refuse. She can have sight, if he can have Sparrow. DMC SPOILER STORY!
1. Strong Senses

**A/N:OK so this is me re-writing this story b/c I'm not satisfied with it (but then again is any author ever satisfied with their work?) I finally got ungrounded (YAY!) so I will fix each chapter to come out better. P-diddy miny, P-puffy-bite-size, and puff-a-diddy-diddy-pun-fun-size! Ok so let's get started with this. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POTC 2, no matter how much I wish I could be there.**

_Drink up me hearties yo ho...yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me..._

I sat on the edge on the Pearl, humming the pirates song that Captain Jack had gotten stuck in my head. Jack had been gone awhile, inside some haunting jail that was so trecherous that you could hear the prisoners screaming in agony far out to sea, poor souls. Here I am sitting free as a bird onboard the Black Pearl, while they got their eyes gouged out by crows...disgusting. This was one of the cases when I was glad to be blind.

Jack had been acting on the odd side lately, and not the normal oddness. He was hiding something from me, some sort of unwordly secret that he did not want me to know. I could always tell when he keeping a secret.

Well he was defiently keeping one now. Gibbs was singing a song in a creepy voice to match how I felt about events to come soon. Call it a premonition. This premonition sent shivers down my spine and kept me awake at night, each time Jack denyed telling me what was troubling him so much. Stubborn ass pirate.

"Ah, there's Jack now." Gibbs confirmed.

Sure enough, seconds later, the crew waited as Gibbs pulled Jack onboard.

"Didn't go according to plan then eh?"

"Complications arose, ensued, and overcome." Jack explained.

"You got what you went in for then?"

"Mm..hm."

I had a vision of the crew standing in front of Jack and then the stupid monkey that I don't understand why we kept came and stole a cloth from Jack's hand. As the crew argued with Jack about wanting shiny stuff I counted down.

"Three...two...one..."

The monkey screeched and stole the cloth from Jack's hand just like I saw. A gunshot fired and he most likely shot it, for fun. I mean who doesn't have fun shooting that stupid monkey of Barbossa's? I mean the things pops up everywhere you turn and screeches in your face, like it's trying to make you fear it. And half the time when it't hanging down and I can't see it I end up colliding into it and then it scratches up my face. It's a big pain in the ass.

"You know that doesn't do any good." I commented.

"It does me." Jack responded.

"It's a key." One of the crew members told.

"No! Much more better! It is a drawing of a key." Jack replied, mispronouncing 'drawing' to make it sound slurred.

When the crew was silent, not caring that it was a key and that Jack went inside a horrible prison to get a stupid drawing of a stupid key, I tried to take some of the heat off. I was always saving Jack from something he screwed up. But their have been occasions when Jack cleaned up one of my messes, but rather than get caught in problems that happened in the past, I needed to focus on the ones at hand.

"Jazzy! Come on let's go into my cabin!" Jack called, after I had finished.

Before I left Gibbs took me aside.

"Do you have any idea what's got Jack fixed?"

"Not a damn clue. He won't tell me. All I know is, something not good is coming our way, so be prepared for the worst." I responded.

"Always am lassy."

"Jasmine!" Jack bellowed.

"Coming!" I shouted back, following the sound of his voice into the doorway so I wouldn't smack into the wall.

Jack closed the cabin door and sat me down in a chair. He rummaged through his drawers trying to find, most likely, his maps so he could try and figure out where he was headed. I propped my feet up on the table and stole an apple from the basket he always kept in the center.

"Remind me why Tia Dalma gave you a compass that doesn't work." I told him.

"I don't bloody know!" He snapped. "It just won't point me in the right direction!"

"Hmm...let's think as to why that is." I replied sarcastically.

While Jack worked on his maps, I thought back to Elizabeth and Will. I hadn't heard from them in months and, quite frankly, I was a tad concerned. I told them to let me know when the wedding would be, and it had been months since we got away. The navy had been chasing us since then. Then there was the approaching hurricane to take account for, which slowed us down quite a bit, giving the damn navy some advantage.

One day they almost caught us, only because Jack had too much rum (again) and was steering like the druken idiot he often was. I had to pry him away from the wheel and get us away from them. The hurricane helped a lot as well, which is kind of ironic since hurricanes normally destroy everything in their path.

"This compass is pointing everywhere!" Jack shouted bitterly. "It's pointing east, northeast, southwest, it's even pointing at you!"

"Ok then..." I said. "Oh and by the way when you pick up your rum bottle its all going to be gone." I told him after having another vision.

Just to be sure, he picked up the bottle. These weird visions I had been having often drove me up a wall, along with everybody else.

"Why is the rum always gone?" He complained. "Come with me to the rum storage."

The ship rocked and Jack nearly fell over. I managed to place a stray strand of my brown hair back into the bun before Jack took my arm and dragged me alongisde him.

"That's why the rum is always gone. Because you drink too much of it!" I replied keeping him balanced.

"Nonsense. Their is no such thing as too much rum."

"Right, when your half dead in a pool of your own vomit, then talk to me."

He pulled me along the corridors to the rum storage on the leaky bottom floor of the Pearl. I had been down their once, and that was when Barbossa saw through Jack's lies and locked the two of us in a cell. That was when I had learned the truth about my family.

I hated Jack for awhile, but began to understand his logic of the issue at that moment. But his cowerdice was completely unacceptable. But then again, he had always been a coward. I was braver than him, and I'm blind! I can't see if a bullet was going to be fired at my head, and Jack was constantly cowering in fear of the 'unknown'.

"We don't have much rum left." Jack complained, yet again.

"That's because you and your crew drank it all! You and your stupid questions. You ask a stupid question, you get a stupid answer!"

Jack ignored me and pulled out the rum bottle.

"Time's run out Jack." A voice suddenly spoke from the darkness.

It made Jack jump and drop the rum bottle on the ground, which shattered. The voice was familar, but also brought back the chills I felt every time Jack wouldn't tell me what his deal was. I took Jack's hand and watched through his eyes as he lifted up a lanturn toward the corner of the ship.

A man or sea creature of some kind was sitting in said corner, a starfish plastered on the side of his face and a bunch of other sea things attached to him.

"Bootstrap? Bill Turner?"

**A/N: All right that's it for chapter one. Please R&R you lovely people!**

**-16aqua**


	2. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: So basically here's my next fix. I re-read this last night I was MAJORLY unsatisfied with what I had written. Writing Fairy, you win, I should have taken this more slowly. **

**Writing Fairy: UPDATE YOUR STORY SOON!**

**Roonil Wazlib42: Always look on the brightside of life!**

**TETC: UPDATE YOUR STORY SPAM IT!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE FREAKING MOVIE ALREADY! GEEZ!**

"You look good Jack." Bootstrap commented, sea water spewing out of his mouth making me tug my hand away from Jack because I didn't want to have to look at that.

"Nice to see you too Bootstrap." I responded.

"Jasmine? Is that you? You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you."

I smiled, somewhat pleased and disgusted and confused that he was here. I remembered the day Bootstrap got shot out of the cannon, he should have been dead.

"I thought you were..." I began, stating my thoughts.

"Is this a dream?" Jack interrupted.

"No." Bootstrap and I answered in unison.

"I thought not. If it were a dream there'd be rum."

I heard Bill Turner's arm crack as he extended a drink to my already drunk Captain. Honestly, some people have no common sense whatsoever. I hated the smell of rum.

"Good, give him more!" I commented sarcastically.

"You got the Pearl back I see." Bill ignored me.

"He had some help retreving it. Your boy." I added.

"William?" Bootstrap gasped. "So he turned pirate after all."

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Jack asked, then belched the rum.

I'm all for boyish acts, but burping rum is just plain disgusting. Also the fact that Jack smelled like rum 24/7 and didn't bathe or wash himself in any way, shape, or form. DISGUSTING!

"He sent me. Davey Jones." Bootstrap answered grimly.

Jack spit the rum and choked.

"Uh...Jazzy maybe you should get off to-"

"Why would Davey Jones send you to meet Jack?" I asked, cutting Jack off completely.

"He made a deal with him. Davey Jones brought the Pearl back from the depths for him, and thirteen years he has been Captain."

That awful feeling I had felt for awhile, now intensified. But also bitterness and anger resubmerged as I turned toward the idiot. He lied to me, again! God at this rate I would need to keep a tally chart on how many times he daily lied to me. The small little things, a big storm is coming tonight, I can handle. But this was just flying waaaaay out of proportion.

"Oh...no..."

"Actually-" Jack tried to persuade Bill.

"Jack you won't be able to talk your way out of this one. One soul bound to a ship for one hundred years."

"Yes, but the Flying Dutchman already has a Captain so there's-" Jack stammered.

"Then it's the locker for you! He will drag the Pearl back to the depths, and you along with it!" Bootstrap shouted.

"Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?" Jack asked.

"I already told you Jack. He comes now, with ravenous hunger to the man who bears the black spot."

And then Bootstrap fell silent, and I got the hint that he had already vanished.

"Come along love, time to run." Jack grabbed my arm and began shouting orders to the crew. Jack commanded them to run for land, any land at all and then he hid under the stairs, finally releasing my arm.

"Your a bloody coward! How many times do I have to say it!" I shouted at him.

"You'd be afraid too if a Kraken was coming to eat you!" Jack whimpered.

"I can't believe you lied to me again! After you promised not to keep any more secrets from me you bloody bastard!" I snapped.

"What was I supposed to tell you?"

"THE TRUTH!" **(A/N: Jazzy does sound like Mulder here...)**

And with that I stormed away from him, taking the wheel at the front of the ship with Gibbs beside me helping me steer. This was the first time Jack had lied to me since the incident with former Captain Barbossa. That was months ago and Jack had made this deal with Davey Jones thirteen years ago! How dare he...well it didn't matter anymore. I told myself many times I would never forgive Sparrow, but I always had.

This time was different, what he had done was...enexcusable! If he had told me ahead of time we might have been able to work out a plan to cheat Davey Jones out of it, but again he doesn't use the freaking brain that was given to him at birth! No, scratch that, I don't even think he was GIVEN a brain to use. Either that or his mind exploded a long time ago.

"Uhh...Jasmine?" Gibbs interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" I snapped.

"You've...uh...got your fingernails driven into the wheel."

I hadn't noticed my clenching fists and I didn't bother to relax them. If Jack was ticked that I had scarred his precious ship then that's too damn bad. Freaking stupid Captain, why the hell was he Captain anyways? He's too stupid to be a Captain!

Like what happened about a month after Barbossa was killed, we were sailing away from a town where we had just picked up supplies. But then Jack couldn't remember which way was east and which way was west, and west was the direction he wanted to go.

"The sun sets to the west." I had informed him watching the sun go down.

"...sure it does Jazzy. Now be silent so I can see if this compass will work."

Finally he decided to go into the opposite direction of where I told him, and two hours later the Pearl had run aground. It took all the men (including me) to try and get it back onto the water. Jack, was absolutely no help at all. Well enough was enough, I was done with all this crap.

"Gibbs, take over. I want to dock in Tortuga by morning." I ordered, stepping away from the wheel.

"But why?" He asked.

"Just do it!"

"I don't mean to impude on your orders but..."

"Listen Mr. Gibbs! I am a better willed Captain than Jack takes me for, so I'm sick of it! I want to be in Tortuga by morning!"

"Aye miss." Gibbs answered reluctantly.

I made my way back towards Jack, and he was still hiding under the stairs.

"I'm leaving." I informed the coward.

"You're...what?!" He shouted.

"I can't take it anymore Jack. I've done a lot, but you refuse to tell the truth...to me!" I tried to talk soft, but my voice continuiously rose. "Hell I clean up after your messes frequently. Well good luck wiggling your butt out of this one!"

With that I stormed into the cabin and slammed the door shut. I was fuming, the temperature of my body probably went up five or six degrees. I was right, I always had to clean up after him. And after doing it for years, its enough to make anybody fly off the handle. But again, my mind drifted off to the time when Jack actually saved my butt.

_I can vividly remember the day I met him...Cyle. He was such a gentleman, tall and sweet. He was enough to make any girl fall in love with him...and unfortunately that included me. The night of our wedding, I was in my room, slipping on my dress. _

_I remember him coming in, and we were arguing about something, I can't remember what. But I really ticked him off, and he bolted the door before pulling out a long sword from the dresser._

_"Don't scream." He hissed between his teeth, like a snake._

_It didn't take me long to slip past him and pull my sword from out of the closet._

_"I have more tricks up my sleeve that you assume." I hissed back._

_It was a horrific battle, we were both slashing at each other, and he had the best advantage because he was in a suit and I was in a flipping dress that I consistently tripped over. Our battle drew out toward the balcony and I slipped. _

_"Now you die!"_

_He lunged for me, but I moved out of the way just in time, his back to me. In that one moment, without thinking, I jammed my sword straight through his flesh. His scream of pain was blocked out by the blood bubbling in his throat. I spun him around before pushing him off the balcony._

_He fell three stories down before smashing his skull on the paved road. Blood seeped everywhere and the whites of his eyes turned to stare at me. I dropped the sword in realization of what I had done, I had killed someone for the first time. I dropped my blood stained sword on the floor, put my head in my hands, and cried._

_I felt Jack's arms around me, trying to calm me down. As the police tried to break down the door, he swapped swords with me, telling me to hide it._

_"I killed the man!" Jack announced as soon as they came in._

Cyle still haunted me everywhere I went. But the memory also held a signficant time, Jack had taken the blame for something I did. It was a terrible escape, but we made it.

"Jasmine..." Marty entered. "We've reached Tortuga."

I wiped the tears from my eyes before they traveled down my face.

"Right...well I will be off then."

I climbed down onto the deck, ignoring the 'goodbyes' from the crew members. With that I turned on my heels and made my way toward the nearest bar. I had memorizied Tortuga from when I was a child, so walking around blind wasn't much of an issue. Except for dodging bullets, that was a problem.

At any rate I entered a bar and sat down on one of the stools.

"What kind of rum you want?" The bartender asked.

"No rum, just give me some water." I replied.

"Water?? Boy that's an odd one." He added.

"Just give me the damn drink."

"Well...somebody's given their Captain the 'ol heave ho." A familar voice inquired beside me.

"If I'm correct that sounds like pig face Norrington."

"You are an odd pirate." Norrington confirmed.

"Tsk tsk tsk." I shamed. "You've been reduced to a drunken, smelly, pig face."

Before Norrington could say anything, I chugged down my water and left the bar, still seething. Obviously nothing was going to help, especially since I kept feeling bad about leabing Jack alone to deal with fish face Jones.

I didn't have too much time to worry, because I bumped into yet another familar person.

"Excuse me." The man pardoned.

"Will?" I asked.

"Jasmine? It has been awhile." Will identified himself.

"Indeed it has, is Elizabeth with you?"

"No she's not. It's a long story, but more importantly where is Jack?"

"Why would you want to find him?" I demanded.

"I need his compass."

"Well I left yesterday. Jack strung too many nerves."

Will groaned.

"So you have no idea where he is?"

"Not a freaking clue. But I suppose I should come with you."

"Maybe Jack will give you the compass easily."

"Yeah, and maybe Jack will grow a brain and be known as a smart pirate." I added sarcastically.

"Will you help me?" Will asked, ignoring my last installment.

I sighed, knowing I was getting into more than I wanted to.

"Fine."

**A/N: Ok so I changed a LOT of stuff from last time, so check it out! **

**-16aqua/Jackie-O**


	3. Escaping Cannibal Island

**A/N: Alright so here's my next installment (haha WF) and I hope everyone is eager to find...ah screw it.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PIRATES!!!!!**

Will had 'borrowed' a certain ship that was still docked at Port Royal. He stopped in several towns, no one had a clue to where my stupid ex-Captain could be. At one point someone noted that they passed an island with a Black ship that was shipwrecked on shore.

"Jack." Will murmured.

When we arrived at said island the guy in the rowboat was a little supersticious of the island and refused to go any bit further to the island.

"Go back." Will ordered.

"We've been apart for awhile and you couldn't remember that I don't follow strict orders." I huffed, standing up in the boat.

"Please go back." He begged.

"Not a chance in hell." I snapped.

Will sighed and jumped overboard. I followed close behind, allowing Will to guide me safely to the beach. I really hated being indisposed. I couldn't be independent and I felt like people were trying to take care of me. It drove me nuts! I climbed up on shore, wishing I could view the beautiful landscape.

"Jack?" Will hollered. "Jack Sparrow?"

"Please, he's on an island. He's going to end up exploring what he can steal and or rule." I added.

"Come with me this way." Will grabbed my arm and I viewed through his eyes.

"No, I'll go this way." I shurgged him off.

"Bu...but you can't..."

"Don't tell me what I can't do."

With that I stalked away from Will, knowing the decision I had made was stupid and reckless. First off, yeah...can't see any freaking trees that would possibly in my way. Second, can't see cliff edges. So I pretty much screwed myself. Nice job.


	4. Decisions

**A/N: YAY! Different people reviewed the chapters! Dance Party! Ok enough with that. I'm trying to update as much as possible this weekend because I know I won't be able to update all week. So here's the next chapter and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I DON'T OWN POTC!**

After a few moments of steering, Gibbs needed to take over. Jack needed to go see Tia Dalma, for the first time in ages. As we sailed, I sat upon the ledge of the Pearl, thinking over the pros and cons of making a deal with Davey Jones. So far, the pros were winning. Even with that in my mind, it still wasn't sure it was the smart thing to do. If the plan backfired, I would have sunken to Jack's level of idiocy. And that's saying something.

"I'm sure Elizabeth is wondering what your up to right now." I said to Will, whose presence I felt from behind me.

"She knows I'll come back for her, no matter what happens." Will confirmed.

"Are you sure?"

He sighed and joined me on the ledge of the ship. He sounded, depressed. I could tell he truly missed her and wanted to go back now and marry her.

"Don't worry. Soon you'll get that stupid compass from Jack and then you can head straight back to your love." I encouraged him.

"How can you be so sure Jack we'll give it up? After all he is dishonest."

"I have ways of making him stick to his deals."

Before long we were herded into life boats, and they stuck me in the same one with Jack. He was silent as we rowed through the murky swamp. I sensed fear, which was dumb because Tia Dalma wasn't about to do something like shrink Jack's head, although that would be hysterical.

Jack climbed out of the rowboat and took my hand to help me out. I jerked it away from him and climbed out myself. I didn't need his damn help.

"No worries mates, Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseperable we are. Were. Have been. Before." Jack changed his mind, with each new word sounding more worried.

"I'll watch your back." Gibbs replied.

"It's me front I'm worried about."

"Oh please. You both make this sound like it's a bloody war we're going into."

We climbed up the ladder into Tia Dalma's home.

"Jack Sparrow." She said.

"Tia Dalma!" Jack greeted her warmly.

"I always knowed the wind was going to blow you back to me one day."

She then paused, no doubtly staring at Will.

"You. You have a touch a' destiny about you. William. Turner."

"You know me?" Will asked.

"More importantly, do you want to know me?"

As Jack steered her away from Will I drew him aside.

"Don't be surprised if she knows everybody, including you. She's magical." I informed him.

"I'll keep that in mind." He answered.

"Jasmine." Tia Dalma called me. "How long has it been since you've lost da abilty to see things?"

I sighed, trying to recount the years it had been.

"I don't know. I lost track after the first few years." I answered truthfully.

"Dat is a true shame." She sympathized.

Yeah that's what I needed, sympathy. I really hated it when people felt sorry for me just because I was blind. You don't see me sympathizing other blind people.

"We're looking for this." Will interrupted. "And what it goes to."

"The compass you bartered from me. It cannont lead you to this?" Tia Dalma demanded of Jack.

"Maybe. Why?"

"Aah, Jack Sparrow doesn't know what he wants. Or do you know but are loath to claim it as your own? Your key goes to a chest. And it is what lay inside that you want. Don't it?" Tia Dalma sounded just like Jack, speaking in weird riddles that no one understood.

"What's inside?" I asked.

"You ever hear of Davey Jones?" Tia Dalma asked.

As she explained I stopped listening. Making a deal with Davey Jones was beginning to sound better and better. He was a true sailor of the sea and all I had to do was go see him. And something tells me Jack was planning to.

"A jar of dirt? Will the jar of dirt help?" Jack was asking Tia Dalma.

A jar of dirt? Wow, that would undoubtfully keep him safe. Not!

"If you don't want it, I'll take it back."

"No!" Jack objected.

"Then it helps." Tia Dalma confirmed.

"It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." Will said to her.

"A touch...of destiny." Tia Dalma replied.

Soon we were back on the Pearl, heading into a big storm toward the Flying Dutchman. I was so close to getting my eyesight back I could almost visualize the sun setting over the sea once more.

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" Will asked skeptically. "She doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you...do not underestimate it." Jack answered.

"At least he's better looking then you." I replied to Jack. **(A/N: And NO Writing Fairy I still don't think Will is hotter than Jack. I put this in the story to make it fun. Jack is sooo much hotter.)**

"What's your plan?" Jack questioned Will.

"Isn't that your job?" I replied.

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key."

"And if their are crewmen?" Jack asked.

"I cut down anyone in my path." Will responded.

"I like that plan. Simple, and easy to remember." Jack agreed.

Will climbed into a rowboat.

"I'm coming with you." I said climbing in too. "One to make sure you don't get hurt and two to help speed up the process."

Will didn't bother arguing, which was smart.

"Oy! If you do have to get captured, just tell them Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life." Jack shouted down above the rain.

Will took the oars and rowed us over to the Flying Dutchman. I allowed him to help me up and then I took out my sword.

"There's no use sailor. You've run aground." Will said to someone.

Before I had a chance to figure anything out, a loud explosion came from behind us. The _real_ Flying Dutchman was there, I could tell.

"Get on your whereabouts and pray." Someone said to me.

"Uhh...Will? What's going on?" I asked holding out my sword.

"Get back! GET BACK I SAY!" Will shouted, obviously not hearing me.

At any rate we were in trouble so I began a sword fight with whoever was in front of me. I had a brief vision of Will getting clonked on the head with a lanturn and falling onto the floor behind me.

A split second later, thunk and then thump. I went over to where I felt Will on the ground.

"Come on lad! Come on wake up!" I shook him.

"Be prepared to be judged." The sailor hissed and he was dragging me somewhere.

Will awoke moments later, and I felt cold. Like the icy hands of death had gripped me and stripped me of my life. I shook uncontroably as the stomping of footsteps came fourth.

"It's Davey Jones." Will whispered in my ear, his voice slightly quavered so I could tell he was cold too.

Now was the chance of my life, but the only thing I had left to do was make it happen.

Should I?

What would Bootstrap think of me, or even Will think if I became careless like Jack? But then again, did I really care what they thought? After all, I am a pirate. I pilage, I plunder, and I loot. I never kill the innocent, but that's a whole different story. I was pirate, but my friends were the most important thing to me.

Their opinions mattered as much as my own. I wanted to see so bad, it caused me pain to think about it. Friends or sight? What was more important to me? I'm so confused!

What do I do? What do I do?

"You two are neither dead or dying? What purpose do you have here?" Davey Jones asked Will and I.

"Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt." Will said rather quickly.

"What is your purpose here?" Jones repeated, quizzically.

"Jack Sparrow...sent me to settle his debt?" Will repeated.

"Ha. Did he now? I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer."

Jones was gone, I could feel it.

"It's alright. Jack will get us out of this." Will said steadily. "Right?"

"Don't count on it." I replied.

Jones was back in a matter of seconds.

"Welcome to the crew!" He announced to Will and I.

"Told you." I said.

But then Jones began moving away. It was now or never.

"Wait! Sir!" I called.

Jones stopped and turned back to me.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Will demanded.

"A girl? A girl pirate?" Jones laughed.

The rest of the crew laughed along with him, but I kept my cool.

"Jack Sparrow's friend, sir. I have a request of you, if you take the moment to think over the offer." I said smoothly.

Jones though about it, trying to see if the request of a woman was really true. After all, he had cut out his heart just because he had fallen in love with a woman.

"What is your request girl? I don't normally do this so you have but a meer few moments to pike my interest." Jones finally replied.

"I am blind, but I despretly crave my sight. Give me back my sight, and I shall work on your ship for eternity." I responded.

A murmur went through the crowd, shocked yet interested.

"Ye say your a mate of Sparrow's?" Jones asked.

"Aye."

"I'll grant you your sight back, if you can give me Sparrow."

Uh-oh.

**A/N: Man this took forever to type! OK a real big cliffhanger there so I know you'll all want to know what's going to happen. Wait and see mates! R&R savvy?**

**-16aqua**


	5. My Choice

**A/N: OK THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE SO BE SURE TO READ IT BEFORE YOU START THE STORY! **

**Now I know there are a few people who get queasy reading/watching someone get whipped. In this particular chapter Will will get whipped. For those of you who wish to skip said particular section, I will put it in brackets and type it in _bold italics_. So please watch for that section and skip ahead to the next part. But please read the rest of the story. Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POTC! OK?**

"I made a deal with Sparrow, that if he brought me 98 souls in three days, he would be free." Jones explained. "But if we agree on the deal, even if he has those 98 souls, Jack Sparrow will die."

Uh oh didn't even begin to describe the situation I was currently stuck in. If I agreeded to this, Jack would have no possible escape, no way to wiggle his way out. Was I really willing to sell him out? No I wasn't, but I craved my sight more than anything on this earth. But was it really possible that Jack could collect 98 souls in three days? Hell no, but that was still a way out. I would be depriving him of his life, just so I could see again. The man who rescued me as a child, or my own vision back?

Unlike Jack, I can't live with a guilty concious.

"Well missy, do we have an accord?" Jones asked, his rotting fish breath climbing across my face.

"Don't do it!" Will whispered urgently in my ear. "We'll find another way to get your vision back just don't sell Jack out."

"Quiet lad! Or we'll keel haul ye overboard now and let the ocean do you in." Jones snapped.

My mind was racing with thoughts of yes and no.

"Isn't their anything else we can barter?" I pleaded.

"Sure lass. I'll give you your sight back, if I can kill the boy." Jones growled, obviously getting impatient.

I heard the pirates surround Will, and I knew they would slice him to bits. I couldn't let that happen either.

"Alright!" I finally blurted out. "I'll give you Jack, just please don't hurt him." I pointed to Will.

I could hear Will sigh, defeated.

"Smart girl." Jones replied.

He wrapped a slimey tentacle around my hand. As soon as it touched, a big flash of light exploded in front of my eyes, and then it blurred, and finally cleared. I was staring into the face of Davey Jones, disgusting and slimey, tentacles coming from his chin. His crew was so hideious it was undescribable. I pulled my arm away and stared around at the alge covered decks.

"There is no escape for Jack Sparrow now. As for the lot of ya, get back to work!" Jones ordered.

The crew got back to work, including the ones who had swords held at Will's throat.

"You're bleeding." I pointed out the small red line trickling down his neck.

"It's nothing." He murmured in response, wiping it away.

"Will, Jack was doomed anyway? Do you really think is possible for him to collect 98 souls in three days? It takes him a week to drink that much rum."

"I suppose you're right." He agreed, somewhat reluctantly.

"Besides..."I said. "I can finally see you."

Will and I were ordered into immediate work, despite the rain and lightning that nearly hit the deck. We had to secure ropes and such. During one particular moment, one creature shouted;

"Secure the mast tackle, Mister Turner and Miss Walsh!"

Will glanced up at the cannon slowly slipping down closer to the ground. I was up the steps before him, grabbing the rope and tugging it with both my hands and all my strength.

"Step aside!" A man in front of us ordered, who was trying to secure the rope.

"Careful now!" The creature yelled again.

The man turned around and stared at Will. It was Bootstrap!

"William?"

Bootstrap accidentally let go of the rope and when Will and I tried to grab it we ended up smashing right into the wall and the cannon fell, crushing anybody who was underneath it.

"Haul those weviels to their feet!" The creature shouted, obviously ticked.

I climbed off of Will and then pulled him up before anybody else did.

"Five lashes to remind you to stay on top of it!" He growled.

"No!" Bootstrap objected.

"Impedning me duties? You'll share the punishment!" The crew man threatened Bill Turner.

"I'll take them all!" Bill replied.

"Will you now? And what would prompt such an act of charity?" Davey Jones asked, coming out from his quarters.

"He's my son. And she's pretty much like my daughter." He explained.

I put my head in my hands, Bootstrap had screwed it up.

"Is he now? Well the punishment must still be paid, five lashes was it?"

But instead Davey Jones handed the whip to Bootstrap.

"What? No!" Boostrap denied.

"The cat's out of the bag Mr. Turner! Either you do this, or Bo'sun will." Jones replied.

"I won't." Boostrap repeated.

"Very well. Bo'sun!"

"No!"

He took the whip and Will and I were pushed up against the wall. Will's shirt was torn off to reveal his bare back, but my shirt was cut down the middle of the back, so my chest was still covered.

"Just grit your teeth and prepare for it." I warned Will.

**_Bootstrap Bill raised the whip and then there was a loud crack! Will groaned, but tried his best to hold it in. In the next split second, another crack, and my back was ablaze with pain. The continious cracks and the severe pain traveling up my spine, I had to dig my nails into the wall to prevent from crying out in the sheer agony I was in. I could feel the old scars open up and blood came flowing. And then it was all over._**

Will could barely stand before the monsters pushed us down below decks.

"You had it easy boy!" Bo'sun laughed and moved away.

Bootstrap came in and tried to help his son up.

"I don't need your help!" He yelled at his father.

"I did it because I had to!" Bootstrap replied, pleadingly.

"So I'm to understand that what you did was an act of compassion?" Will demanded.

"Yes!" Boostrap replied.

I found a clean bucket on the floor and I filled it with clean water. I sat Will down on the floor and dipped a clean cloth that I had in my pocket into the bucket. Then I washed some of the already dried blood off his back.

"You knew my dad was alive and you didn't tell me?" Will asked quietly.

"Sort of forgot." I answered.

"Boostrap, would you mind? I think Will needs to discuss something with me." I asked him.

"But I haven't seen my son in ages and you expect me just to walk out and-" Bootstrap said bitterly.

"Please?" I asked again, as calmly and quietly as possible.

Without another word he turned and left the room.

"Are you alright?" I asked once I was sure the coast was clear.

"No." He answered truthfully.

I helped him put on a clean shirt and when I turned to put on a new one myself, Will was washing the blood off my back.

"Let me help you." He said.

I sat down and allowed his to help. Something felt out of place, I had never felt this feeling before, it was...compassionate. Will was so sweet and gentle, it hurt to see him in pain. No! I told myself. Don't get yourself mixed up in love, it will only end in tears. He was engaged anyways so stop it! Stop it! Stop it!

When he finished I pulled on another shirt and then headed back for the stairs to go to the top decks. Will tapped my shoulder and when I turned around...

TBC! TO BE CONTINUED! (obviously)

**A/N: OK that's it for now. Boy did I leave you guys hanging huh! Well I know what's going to happen next but the question is do you? I guess I'll have to wait for the reviews to find out! R&R!**

**-16aqua**


	6. Why Must Fate Be So Cruel?

**A/N: OK so its been awhile since I updated and I'm not going to be update crazy this weekend. Sorry if this chapter seems a little screwed up, I'm really, really tired right now. Occasional parts will be whipping so I will but them in _bold italics_ again so be sure to check for them.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Fine! I DON'T OWN POTC 2 !**

...Will pressed his lips up against mine, and it stunned me so bad that I fell up against the wall. He was so romantic, and so gentle, I thought I would melt right on the spot. This was wrong, so completely wrong. But it felt sooooo right. I didn't want him to pull away, but he did a moment later, both of us trying to catch our breath.

"I'm sorry." He panted, moving back so I could stand up straight.

"It's alright. Just remember that you are getting married, so no more of this." I replied, straightining my shirt.

"Right...right..." He murmured.

Bootstrap walked in a moment later, perfect timing.

"You two go ahead and catch up. I have some thinking to do." I said and then climbed to the upper decks.

The entire crew stopped to stare at me, as if they were thinking I should just be thrown overboard now. I bowed to all of them and then saluted.

"As you were gents."

Some grunted, others looked annoyed that I was giving them orders. I sat upon the railing of the ship, and stared out at the musty water that I had craved to see. Now that I can actually view it, it doesn't seem quite worth the struggle I fought for. I hate to admit it, but I had done something beyond levels of stupidity. Sure I'm a pirate, I'm selfish and I don't worry too much about anyone but me. But I had a soft side that most pirates just didn't get.

"Girl, get back to work!" Bo'sun shouted at me, **_cracking the whip against my back. _**

"Why?" I asked.

"Do you dare question your commanding officer?" He demanded.

"I'm not dead, so you techinically can't order me around." I answered.

"Need I remind you that I have a whip?"

"Fine, whip me. See what I care. I've been in worse pain then that."

He grabbed the back of my shirt, pulled me off the railing, and raised me off the ground easily.

"Do not question me." He repeated, in a low threatning tone.

"Either you put me down and let me work or I'll use that whip to hang you from the mast." I replied, matching his tone.

He shook me hard, so I kicked him. Bo'sun grunted and dropped me down on the ground. I brushed off my shirt and proceeded to one of the ropes.

"What's going on out here?" Jones asked, coming out from his quarters again.

"This...girl..." Bo'sun spat. "Dares to question my authority."

"Is this true?" Jones asked.

"Yep, and there isn't much you can do about it. After all, we do have a deal." I responded, as politely as I could dispite the anger building up.

Jones laughed, as if I had said something stupid.

"Silly girl, we can kill you right here on this ship."

"Yeah and what about are deal? If I'm dead the deals off." I informed him.

Jones was about to reply, when he heard his name being beckoned.

"I'll be back." He said, pointing a claw at me.

As soon as I was sure he was out of earshot, I muttered;

"Whatever lobster boy."

"Get back to work wevil." Bo'sun snapped, dragging me to a rope to pull.

"Yeah, ok, whatever you say." I replied sarcastically.

I worked through the day, doing as ordered and waiting for 'ol Jonesy to come back and reek vengence on me...it never came. Instead Will told me he found the key to Davey Jones' chest so we would be out of this horrible place by nightfall. While Will went to fetch the key, I prepared the lifeboat for us to escape in.

I inspected it for holes or any type of damage to the wood that would cause us to slow down on our escape. Bootstrap was waiting impatiently, pacing back and fourth like a father in a nursery waiting to find out if the child birth had gone well and if it was a baby girl or boy.

"Relax Bootstrap. Will is a big boy. He can take care of himself." I said, winding up the extra rope.

"But...bu..but..." He stammered.

"Just relax and everything will be fine."

He took a deep breath and sighed, as if trying to calm himself of all problems and issues.

"You're sure..."

"Bootstrap!"

"Ok...ok I'm sorry. I haven't seen my son in years and now he's leaving again."

"But I'll come back." Will said from behind him.

"Use this." Bootstrap handed Will a dagger. "And plunge it into Davey Jones' heart."

"I swear you this father. I will do you the honor, and set you free." Will promised and I lowered us down.

I grabbed both the oars and rowed us away from the horrible ship. Hours later of nothing but silence, we came across a ship that pulled the two of us aboard.

"Strange to come across a longboat in the middle of the ocean." The captain said.

"Just try and put as many leagues behind us as you can." Will said, wrapping the blanket more tightly around himself.

I tugged at mine, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"You're a..." The Captain began.

"Don't say it! I don't want to hear it!" I snapped.

Will noticed a white wedding dress in the corner, and the only person who would actually wear it would most likely be Elizabeth.

"This dress? Where did you get it?" Will asked.

"Found it onboard. Some of the crew men thought it was cursed."

"That is foolish." Will agreed.

"Captain! A ship is coming toward us, sailing no colors." A crew man came down to inform us.

I looked at Will. We were both thinking the same thing.

Crap. We're screwed.

A minute later their was a loud boom and when we ran to the top decks, everything was chaotic. Will climbed up on the top mast and checked to see who it was.

"It's the Flying Dutchman! RUN!" He yelled.

Suddenly the ship rocked and he fell down, pulling out the dagger Bootstrap had given him and slowed himself down before he reached the ground. The crew men were scattered as the Kraken started taking apart the ship and taking down any people that got in its way. The men cowered in fear or screamed in terror, praying that their lives would be spared.

"We've got to move!" I ordered Will. "And try to find a way to get off."

We manuevered about, trying to dischepier the best way to get off. A huge tentacle was coming toward Will, ready to smack him down and kill him.

"Will! MOVE!" I shouted despretly above the chaos.

He didn't hear me. I ran forward and pushed him out of the way. He fell backwards a few feet away and then I felt pain explode everywhere on my body. I crashed through the middle deck and hit the bottom deck hard. It was already flooding with water, so if I stood up it would be up to my ankles. Will was beside me, screaming and begging for me to get up. I knew I couldn't and so did he.

Go. The only words I could mouth to him. Go.

And then he was gone, and I was left there at the bottom of a sinking ship.

I couldn't stand, or pull myself up. It felt like all my bones had just been smashed to pieces. Each limb, each muscle, each organ was just screaming out in sheer angony. I hurt bad, I wanted to die. Soon the sounds of the screaming crew men died down, and my vision swirled into blackness, almost repeating the process I had gone through when I was blind. Before I knew what was happening, my head felt too hevy to support and it fell on the wood. Then, silence and darkness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Will had just been saved, and Jasmine had been smashed by the giant tentacle. A big hole in the floor brought up the idea that she had fallen through. He jumped down and shook her shoulders, which was stupid because she was already probably in a whole lot of pain.

"Jasmine! Get up! Get up! We have to move!" He shouted.

And then she mouthed the words 'go.' She was telling him to leave her behind, to go on and run. He wasn't planning on doing it, but when she mouthed it again, he followed her orders. He went to the top decks and climbed aboard a floating piece of wreckage which led him back to the Flying Dutchman. He went to a small opening near the top deck, and listened.

"The boy isn't here. He must have been claimed by the sea, as well as the girl."

"I am the sea." Jones replied angirly. "No survivors. And set sail for the Isle Cruces, Jack Sparrow will pay."

Will ducked away from the deck and climbed into the front part of the ship, where an opening was a secure place to hide. But Jasmine had passed on, and she had saved his life.

Will put his head in his hand, and let one tear roll down his cheek. But only one. Once he killed Jones, then would he feel the satisfaction of revenge. But first, to Jack.

**A/N; OK sorry for the crappy rushed chapter. But it's 11:30 and I'm so tired I might just fall asleep right now on the keyboard. R&R!**

**-16aqua OUT zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	7. I Need That Heart'

**A/N: Ok so it's been awhile since I updated, but all of you know, SCHOOL! BLEH! Anyway, we last left off with Jasmine dying and Will escaping with his life. Unfourtunately since she died this will be the last chapter, so enjoy it. It was a hard decision, but we all know young Turner has a lot to go for in his life. Read onward my companions! And when I say companions I mean the best people who review my story, Writing Fairy, TETC, & Roonil Wazlib42, I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own POTC 2 or 1 ok?**

Will sat and waited for Jones to take him straight to where Jack would be. And all the while he began to feel worse and worse, like he never should have left Jasmine. That he should have hauled her onto his back and ran for it.

"But she told me to leave." He constantly reminded himself.

It brought no comfort. All he could feel was sorrow and emptiness, and he kept thinking what he was going to say to Jack. It was like trying to tell a father his teenage daughter had just got shot, and that she suffered greatly before the cold hands of death stripped her soul away. Of course, he would never say it like that.

Will held the dagger his father had given him in-between his tumb and forefinger, revenge seeping through every ounce of his veins. First his father, now Jasmine. If Jones took Elizabeth away he might have to kill himself.

"Down!" He heard Jones shouting.

Will tucked the dagger safely away before jumping ship, he swam toward the Isla Cruces and silently slipped onto the sandy shore. Jack, a man, and Elizabeth all had their backs to him. Jack was kneeling down while the rest were leaning over his shoulder.

"It's real!" Elizabeth gasped.

"You actually were telling the truth." The man, who sounded like Norrington, replied.

"I do that quite a lot, yet people are always surprised." Jack said, somewhat bitterly.

"And for a good reason!" Will said, making them all turn to face him.

"Will! You're alright! Thank god! I came to find you!" Elizabeth through her arms around him and they kissed.

Will felt it was different from the one he shared with Jasmine, but it felt wonderful to have Elizabeth back in his arms, safe and sound from the hangman's noose.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked.

"Sea turtles mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet." Will answered.

"Not so easy is it?" Jack replied.

"But I do owe you a thanks Jack. After you tricked me onto the Flying Dutchman to settle your debt..."

"What?" Elizabeth gasped.

"What?" Jack said, pretending like he had no idea what Will was talking about.

"...I was reunited with my father."

"Oh well, you're welcome then." Jack said.

"Everything you said to me." Elizabeth advanced on Jack, fuming. "Every word was a lie?"

"Pretty much, time and tide love." Jack answered, backing up a few steps, afraid of Elizabeth's wrath.

"Oh and by the way Jack, do you notice anybody missing?" Will asked, bringing up the subject of Jasmine.

Jack took a quick look around, like he really didn't care.

"Nope."

"Look harder." Will lead him on.

Jack looked again.

"Nope. Still no one."

"Jasmine?" Will figured it out for him.

"Ah yes, where is my lass? Couldn't escape 'ol Jonsey eh? No matter, once I use Jones' heart as a randsome I will see to it that she is set free."

"You can't do that Jack, because she's not on the Flying Dutchman." Will said.

"Well, then, where is she?"

"Try the locker." Will said quietly.

Everyone fell silent, especially Jack. Elizabeth put her hand to her mouth, as if Will had just said something horribly rude to her. Her eyes traced him, but he made no contact. He was primarly focused on Jack, who looked as if he had been hit with a board, hard across the face. The sorrow and grief was clearly visible in his eyes, and we all know Captain Sparrow is good at hiding his emotions, except for when he doesn't want to.

"We escaped the Flying Dutchman and a shipped picked us up. But then the Kraken attacked...and...well..." Will paused, trying to swallow the knot in his throat. "She saved my life. A tentacle smashed her through the three decks and she couldn't move. I tried to get her, but..."

And then he couldn't finish. No one moved, no one made a sound. Except for Norrington.

"Oh please, she's just another pirate. Now let's get on with this." He said.

"How can you say that? She means a lot to all of us." Will objected.

Jack was still silent, trapped in a feeling of pain and insecurity. Will was suddenly unlocking the chest and Jack finally snapped out of his trance.

"Oy! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill Jones."

Jack pulled out his sword, and held it threatningly at Will.

"I can't let you do that William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's there to call his big beastie off the hunt? Now, if you please, the key." Jack outstreched his hand. "If I do, I might be able to get my Jazzy back."

Will backed up from the chest and swiped the sword from Elizabeth. Who on earth would give her a sword? I don't think she even knows how to use one, the only weapon she can use is a pole.

"I keep the promises I make Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it." Will responded. "And Jasmine isn't coming back. No matter what you do."

"I can't let you do that either, so sorry." Norrington whipped out his sword and held it at Will.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Jack said.

Norrington then turned the sword onto Jack. Each man here was on his own side, winner take all as you might call it. Trapped in a triangular battle, only one person can walk out alive. Isn't it ironic that they all loved or love Elizabeth? Personally I think part of the argument was about that too.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I give it to him, and I get my life back." Norrington elaborated.

As if everybody there didn't already realize that it was what he wanted. Even a person who had no idea what Pirates of the Caribbean was could figure that out.

"Ah. The dark side of ambition." Jack commented.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." Norrington smirked.

I always hated him, stupid ugly git.

"STOP IT!" Elizabeth screeched.

The men suddenly began to duel, each person jabbing at the other.

"Guard the chest." Will ordered Elizabeth.

She glared at him before shrieking;

"NO!"

She followed them as they moved down the beach, still fighting.

"This is barbaric! This is no way for grown men to act! Oh-fine! Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other! This will solve everything!" She screamed sarcastically. " I've had enough of wobbly-legged, rum-soaked, pirates!"

She began flinging rocks at them, both trying to get their attention and reduce her rage. The rocks were falling far away from them, and they didn't bother to even glance at her. Each man fought for their own reasons, and it was tearing them all apart. I have to agree with Elizabeth on this one, they were all acting stupid.

"Will! Enough!" She screamed, panting and gasping from all of it.

She suddenly got an idea and through her hands up to her head dramatically.

"Oh! The heat!"

She collapsed on the ground and waited for the men to start rushing towards her, checking on her to make sure she was alright. They didn't even glance her way. She crossed her legs and pouted, watching the fighting men. Suddenly she noticed Ragetti and Pintel running with the chest and she immidietaly chased after them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Holy crapopolis I'm alive! I am freaking alive! How the hell am I still alive? I climbed up on the shore of the Isla Cruces and wrung out the water from my hair. Some seaweed stuck to my shoulder was curled into my hair so I had to unwind it and then pull it out. Although I am alive, every inch of my body ached. Small cuts and scars were scattered around my body, but one long one across my face. I tried to remember how I had escaped, then it came to me.

The water had woken me up from my unconcious state, but I could barely move. I pulled my sword from my pocket and cut a hole open in the bottom of the ship. I then swam out from underneath and caught the Kraken's tentacle. Since it was still destroying the ship I climbed onto a floating piece of wreckage and passed out.

I could make out three men, fighting down the beach. Well, I was going to have to move at somepoint. I made my way into the forest, and ended up in front of an old church. I ascended up the stairs, quickly. These stairs were not used to the weight and standing on them could cause them to collapse.

The sound of clashing swords kept me on my feet when I reached the safe spot of the stairwell.

"By your leave Mr. Norrington." Will shouted racing up the stairs.

Time to reveal to him that I was still alive.

"Hi Will."

He stopped immidietaly and fell backwards. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him onto the safe area of the stairs before they crumbled.

"Wha...but...you...huh?" Will stammered.

I tapped the side of his face.

"Run now, explain later." I told him.

We got onto the roof where Norrington whacked the sword out of Jack's hand.

"Please excuse me while I kill the man who ruined my life." Norrington said to Will.

"Be my guest." Will replied.

"Jack...Jack...Jack...what have you gotten yourself into this time?" I shook my head.

"JASMINE?" Jack gasped. "You're alive mate!"

"Of course I am. I did live with you for a long time."

**A/N: OK so I bet all of you knew that Jasmine was still alive, but I was just having some fun! Anyway this is not the final chapter, I just said that to see how many people I could fool. Most likely none. R&R please, savvy mates?**

**-16aqua OUT!**


	8. Greedy Pirates

**A/N: God I'm posting up this chapter, and I'm pretty much half dead. Although I did watch a very sad movie today 'What's Eating Gilbert Grape'. Very sad, though highly recommended. Anyways let's get on with this chapter. Oh, btw, there will be a flashback so I'll do it in italics so no one gets confused.**

**Writing Fairy: I want you to update Desi! That one is the one I want you to update more urgently!**

**Roonil Wazlib42: Q bounces on a noodle, shepnananana! (wtz it's just stuck in my head.)**

**TETC: UPDATE YOUR STORY THIS WEEKEND!**

**Disclaimer: Ugh...I'm too tired...**

"But...how...the Kraken is the most killer beast. How did you escape it?" Jack stammered, ignoring Norrington's sword.

"Magic." I answered sarcastically.

"Ah, well that explains it then. But wait, can you see too?"

I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot.

"Do we have to go through all of this. Yes I can see, and yes I escaped the Kraken now can we please get on with this."

"Right. Norrington, let's examine that for a moment, shall we? Who was it, who at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars, saw fit to free said pirate, and take your dearly beloved all to hisself, aye? So who's fault is it, really, that you've ended up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?" Jack asked.

"Enough!" Norrington shouted.

"Ouch, a little harsh there are we Commodore? Or, pardon me, previous commodore?" I said.

Jack suddenly jumped off the roof and walked away.

"Unfortunately Turner, he's right!" Norrington cried and started a fight against Will.

I was about to jump after Jack until I saw him fall into a grave. I figured it would take him awhile to get out so I decided to help Will. It was difficult to pick up more sword and hold it in a fighting stance, but will power did hold.

"I still don't understand how you escaped." Will said blocking a jab to his head.

"Again, I'll explain, after Norrington is dead." I joked.

"WHAT?" Norrington shouted, backing up onto a water wheel.

I climbed down into the center area and suddenly the wheel broke off and started moving.

"By the way Norrington, small joke." I added, then coughed. "Not really."

Jack's head suddenly popped through the wood, and he was stuck in the wheel. It must have rolled on top of him while it was spinning. The idiot was probably climbing out of the hole before it caught him. Something similar like this had happened before on the Pearl, when Jack was still Captain. It involved some rope, and the crew once again trying to kill Jack.

_I was walking past the crew, who were all huddled up in one spot, talking in hushed tones. I went up to them and whispered;_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_The group immidietaly broke apart and they got back to work, like nothing had just gone down. I eyed them all suspiciously before going back to work myself. The following morning I had come out of the Captain's barracks and Jack was coming out from the lower decks. One of the crew members lowered a rope with a noose attached at the bottom toward Jack's head._

_"Jack!" I warned him._

_He looked up at me and the crew, startled, accidentally draped it around his arm._

_"What is the meaning of this?" Jack asked angirly._

_"Well Captain, Miss Jazzy-" Barbossa began._

_"Jasmine!" I snapped, cutting him off._

_"Right. Miss Jasmine was trying to get a noose around your neck, and she told us if we did it we would be rewarded greatly. But she got cold feet at the last second and we put it around your arm. To save you life. That was our original plan in the first place, to but the noose around your arm."_

_Jack glanced at me, his eyes begging is-this-true? And I just glared back at him with eyes that expressed your-going-to-believe-a-crew-that-has-tried-to-kill-you-several-times? Jack went from the crew to me, before replying;_

_"Yes, well, let's disregard this whole misunderstanding and go onward."_

_He pulled the rope off his arm and walked away._

_A week later the mutiny occured._

"Nice of you to drop by Jack." I picked up the key that fell off his neck, snapping back into the present.

He wiggled his way free of the trap and started a fight with me. I mean how dare he! Oh, but Jack never dueled with me, so this should be a bit more interesting. Two excellent swordsmans fighting over something so ridiculous. I knew there was a way to use the heart for everyone's advantage (well not Norrington's) but everyone was too damn greedy to think of that. I was quite surprised at Will, even he was turning more pirate like, greed was one of the worst traits a pirate had.

"Now that's not very nice. Starting a duel, with me? After I've nearly been killed because of something _you _did." I commented, doing my best to block his blade.

"It's also not nice to take the key I need to save me life." He added, moving away from the sword I had lunged at his head.

"Jack...one word." I said.

"What?"

"Duck."

A metal pole bashed against his head and he fell, unconcious, out of the wheel. Face palm. I continued running inside the wheel, watching Jack try and catch up. It was rather funny, the wheel was spinning so fast that he fell behind right away. What I hadn't expected was for him to grab the tree branch and swing himself inside. I was prepared, I was always prepared for what Jack had in store, since he was constantly getting himself into a load of trouble.

"Come on love, give your favorite Captain Jack the key." Jack pleaded.

"Let me think real hard on that offer." I replied.

I somersaulted out of the wheel and watched it continue to roll down the hill.

"No."

What I hadn't expected was Jack to jump out before it went down the steep end of the hill. He ran after me, because he knew there was no way in hell I was going to be able to run. A saw one of Jones' crewmates with the chest.

"Oy Jackie-O! You might want to stop him." I pointed.

Jack screeched to a hault and turned in the direction I pointed. He picked up a coconut off the ground and eyed it mischieviously, before chucking it at the creature's head, which fell off. The body walked around while the head tried to instruct it on where it was. Talk about total grossness. Jack approached me again, he had another coconut in his hand. I backed up a bit, knowing exactly what it was he was planning on doing.

"Jack, now think about this using that brain that you were given. I've been nearly killed by a Kraken and you're about to throw a coconut at me? I know your brain is in there somewhere, so get those gears working and think about what you're doing."

Jack stared at the coconut, then back at me, back and fourth several times.

"I need the key, but I don't want to hurt you." He sighed.

"And I'm not about to fork it over."

"Then I'm sorry."

I was surprised and he hurled the coconut at me. My reflexes were slow on account of the immense pain that seeped through my body. But I did manage to duck before it hit me squarely in the head. His eyes widened and he pulled out his sword again. I got ready to fight him, but he cut the key off of my neck and then ran to the chest.

"Damn it Jack!" I cursed, doing my best to catch up to him.

"Sorry love, but you are just too slow."

"Fine! Be a stubborn moron!" I shouted bitterly before going in a different direction, down to the beach.

When I arrived at the beach, Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti were surrounded by dozens of members of Davey Jones' crew. I joined in, just covering Elizabeth's back. The giant wheel that Will and Norrington were in rolled onto the beach, and both men stumbled out, wobbling around like Jack when he was really drunk.

Eventually they made their way over to the fight and helped out, that is, until Jack cracked Will upside the head with an oar. I believe I was the only person who noticed he did it on purpose.

"Will!" Elizabeth gasped.

"Leave him! Unless you're planning to use him to hit something with!" Jack objected.

"We're not going to get out of this!" Elizabeth commented.

"Well here's an idea, someone take the freaking chest and run!" I offered.

"As much as I hate to admit it, the pirate has a point, into the boat." Norrington ordered.

"The pirate has a name!" I reminded him, bitterly.

"You're mad!" Elizabeth told him.

"Don't wait for me." Norrington said and ran with the chest.

Davey Jones' crew, followed right behind.

"I say we respect his final wish!" Jack said, taking an oar.

I looked at his sourly, before turning my back on him. I knew what was coming, I knew Norrington had taken the heart. If Jack wasn't so stubborn, I could have saved all their butts, but noooo. Every single one of them was so freaking greedy, or was only thinking about what they wanted. We were all doomed, and it was only a matter of time.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, you all know. SCHOOL! Bleh. Anyways R&R!**

**Love ya!**

**-16aqua**  
**  
**


	9. All Things Must Come To An End

**A/N: Ok so we are coming closer to the end of our chapter. But I am writing out a possible third story in one of my notebooks so we'll have to wait and see. But how many of you are ok with just the two? Do you think three is pushing it? Let me know before I make any stupid descisions.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

I helped Elizabeth pull Will onto the deck of the Pearl. Jack outstreched his hand to me, but I simply smacked it away and climbed onboard myself.

"Where's the Commodore?" Gibbs asked, walking alongside Jack, waiting for instructions.

"Fell behind." Jack lied.

Gibbs looked at me, as if to say is-this-true? I simply nodded and checked on Will. He was sitting upright now, speaking with his darling. Suddenly a huge explosion sounded from the left of us, and as the people turned, we saw the Flying Dutchman afloat. I knew it was coming, you had to be some kind of moron not to see that coming.

"Lord almighty." Gibbs gasped.

"I'll handle this." Jack replied.

"Which means you'll make it much worse than it already is." I translated.

"Oy! Fishface!" Jack mocked, not paying attention to where he was walking. "Lose something?"

And then he fell backwards down the stairs. Again, I was the only person surprised that he was going to do something like that. Honestly I think I'm the only person who actually pays attention to the details. Jack lifted the jar in the air.

"Got it!" He confirmed before standing up.

Face palm.

"Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimey git? Look what I got!" Jack mocked, holding the jar above his head before singing, "I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it?"

Correct answer, nothing.

"Enough!" Davey Jones shouted, clearly pissed off beyond reason.

The Flying Dutchman's cannon covers were lifted up and the cannons emerged from their holds. Each one resembled the crew, rusted and covered with alge and other sea things.

"Hard to starboard?" Jack winced.

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth ordered.

"Brace up the foreyard!" Will shouted.

I took the wheel and spun it hard starboard. The cannons were being fired, blasting large holes in the Pearl. Jack was busy running about, clutching his precious jar of dirt. He actually believed it would save his life. Stupid git.

"She's on us! She's on us!" Pintel yelled.

"Can't you move faster?" Ragetti demanded of me.

"Sure, jump overboard and lighten the load!" I snapped, concentrating hard on the wheel and not losing my grip.

He backed away slowly, getting the hint.

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth announced after a few moments of silence.

"We're the faster?" Will asked skeptical.

"Against the wind the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey. But with the wind..." Gibbs elaborated.

"We rob her advantage." Will finished.

He walked away from the cheering crew and up to me.

"You don't think Jones will...?"

"He will. The Kraken is coming." I said.

"My father is on that ship! If we can outrun her, we should go back and fight her!" Will begged.

"Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage." Jack replied, holding his stupid jar and using the word 'leverage' again. God I hate that word.

Suddenly I lost control of the Pearl and it jerked badly. A loud shattering noise confirmed that Jack had dropped his jar, and would finally realize that he had called Jones 'fishface' with no 'leverage' at all.

"Everyone get away from the rail!" Will and I ordered. "It's the Kraken!"

"All to guns! Load the cannons!" I shouted.

The tentacles began to wrap around the deck as the crew loaded up.

"Wait...wait for it..." Will said calmly.

"Will!" Elizabeth nagged urgently.

"Wait...wait..." He repeated.

"I think that's long enough Will." I said backing up from one of the tentacles.

"FIRE!"

Cannons blasted, hitting the tentacles directly. The Kraken screeched and yowled in pain before sinking back into the sea. It wasn't over yet. It was far from over.

"It'll be back! We have to get off the ship!"

"There are no boats!" Elizabeth nearly screamed.

"Fine then! Load all the barrels of gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold!" I instructed. "And if there aren't enough barrels, load the rum!"

Everyone stopped and turned to me.

"What use is rum if you're dead?"

The crew reluctantly piled in the rum and gunpowder. Will handed Elizabeth a gun, which she was to use to shoot the barrels.

"Whatever you do don't miss." Will said.

"As soon as you're clear." She confirmed.

Will raced away to help and I loaded up another gun, just in case anything should happen to Elizabeth. But as I leaned over the edge of the Pearl, I saw Jack rowing away, Elizabeth saw him too.

"Oh you coward." She grumbled.

I stood up on the side of the ship and cupped my hands around my mouth, before shouting out to him;

"YOU'RE A BLOODY COWARD!"

The Kraken roared again and the ship gave a violent lurch, I grabbed a rope and held myself from falling off the edge. Barely anything could be heard now except for the roar of the Kraken and the crew men shouting in fear. The cargo net was being hoisted upward as the tentacles smashed anything and everything they came in contact with.

"Elizabeth, when a Kraken attacks the point is to move out of the way." I shouted, pulling her away from the tentacles.

She positioned herself to wear she could shoot the kegs, but as Will tried to jump down his foot was caught in the net. The Kraken was ripping apart the ship, water splashing onto the deck from all sides.

"Shoot Elizabeth! Shoot!" He ordered her.

She was waiting for him to fall free. Then one of the Kraken's tentacles wrapped around her leg and dragged her backward. I grabbed her hands and Ragetti slashed it. Elizabeth made her way toward the gun to shoot again, for everyone else was too distracted with not getting smashed. I jumped from the top deck onto the net and tried to help work Will's foot free. I turned and saw Jack, aiming the gun at the kegs. He was waiting for us to fall.

Will's foot popped free and Jack fired. We both ducked down on the wooden deck and covered our faces from the firey explosion. The Kraken roared again and retreated back into the sea. I got up and looked around the destroyed ship, and the corpses lying about, shish-ka-bobbed or smashed under layers of debris.

"Did we kill it?" The short pirate asked.

I snorted. "We just made it more angry."

"Captain, orders." Gibbs asked.

"Abandon ship, mate. Into the longboat." Jack said sadly.

"What of the Pearl?"

"She's only a ship." He answered, monotone.

As everyone piled into the boat, I followed Jack around deck. He actaully came back, he saved us. I was proud of him.

"Jack..."

He turned and smiled slightly, before letting his sadness envelope him.

"I'm sorry. You've done a lot for us...and well...you came back." I said.

He nodded before turning away from me. I climbed into the longboat beside Will.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Before he answered he stared past me and onto the ship. I turned to see Elizabeth passionetly kissing Jack. How dare she! Will was dumbstruck before Gibbs blocked our view. Will was always good at keeping his emotions hidden, even when Elizabeth came into the boat, teary-eyed, he didn't let on that he saw the kiss. At least now he had nothing to feel guilty about.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked, monotone.

"He elected to stay behind and give us a chance." She explained.

That didn't sound right. That didn't sound like Jack at all. The crew looked uncertain as well.

"Go." Elizabeth snapped.

Gibbs set off, but I couldn't believe that Jack would actually want to stay behind. I stood up and pushed past the crew. I then jumped from the longboat onto the edge of the Pearl.

"What the hell are you doing?" Will demanded, trying to pull me back into the boat.

"Get out of here. I'll catch up, if necessary." I said before climbing onboard.

Jack wasn't facing me, but he seemed to sense my presence.

"Go! Run now!" He ordered.

"Jack, I can't leave...-" But I was cut off.

The Kraken was back again and it opened it's mouth wide, revealing three layers of razor sharp teeth. It roared loudly, splattering saliva all over Jack.

"Not that bad." Jack said, picking up his hat and placing it on his head.

He turned to me, in all seriousness;

"My final order as Captain. Run."

With that he turned back to the Kraken, sword drawn.

"Ello beastie."

Captain Jack Sparrow lunged forward and the Kraken swallowed him up. I stared in awe at the spot where he had just stood before dying. Uncontrollable tears flooded out of my eyes as the Kraken destroyed the Pearl. I went to where it was, the spot where Jack had been, and jumped off the deck.

**A/N: A moment of silence if you will, in memory of the death of our beloved Captain Jack Sparrow. Why did he have to go? I can't write anymore, reason #1 being that I'm tired and reason #2 being that I need to think of exactly how I want to word the last chapter. R&R!**

**-a very sad 16aqua OUT!**


	10. It's A Strange Feeling, Sadness That Is

**A/N: We are coming to the end of another story, and all things good must come to an end right? (Just like Captain Jack Sparrow sniff). I am still teetering on the edge of putting up a third one, so far in the notebook it's coming along nicely but I wouldn't want to put it up and then become stuck and not know what I'm doing. But by popular demand everyone wants a third story, but it WILL BE THE LAST if I do decide to put it up. I don't know. OK let's just get on with the chapter.**

**Roonil Wazlib42: Did I tell you about the Vampirates book? If I didn't let me know and I'll show you tomorrow.**

**TETC: Do you have a soccer game this weekend? I would like to go. Let me know.**

**Writing Fairy/Max: This is a song for you: AQUARIUS! You're traveling your future when your tounge freezes to the back of a speeding bus. Fill that void in your pathetic life by playing whackamole 17 hours a day! OK so here's the earth, bleep that is a sweet earth you might say. Round. Ok so ruling out the ice capes melting, metors becoming crashed into us, and ozone layer leaving, we're defiently going to blow ourselves up. So basically we got Harry, Ron, Hermione Voldemort, the Dementors, that Malofy jerk, and the Weasley Family, with crappy wands. So one day Voldemort decides that Harry is a bleeper and he is going down. On the way Harry's like crap, crap, who the freak is zapping us? And Ron's like whatever just fire ze crucios. Ok enough with that, I'm stalling.**

**Longest Author's Note, ever. I AM PEPRIKA! It's hot...in To-peka! LOL.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, know matter how much I wish I owned Captain Jack Sparrow, I can't say him or any other character in POTC is mine. Except for Jazzy. Freaking copywrighters.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oendcomunication0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

As soon as I hit the water I thought;

"Didn't think this through! Didn't think this through! Didn't think this through!"

Wood was falling everywhere, threatining to take me down with the ship. Technically I'M not the Captain of the Black Pearl, therefore it is not my job to go down with it. The mast nearly fell on top of me, and all the while I have the frickin' Kraken trying to grab me again with it's tentacles. I didn't notice the sails coming down until a dark shadow was cast above. I was caught in the sail, like a blanket that you roll around in and then after a few minutes when you need to get out of it you're stuck.

I was not going to die, I was not going to freaking die! My lungs were about to burt from the lack of oxygen I despretly craved. It didn't help that I was still in pain from my last encounter with the horrid beast. As a last resort, I sliced the sail with my sword and then made a dash for the surface. The only problem now was that the entire ship was sinking, and the force of the ship was bringing me down with it.

I couldn't save Jack, I had known it from the moment I jumped off the deck. My heart throbbed and I just wanted to die. But other people needed me. I climbed up the mast of the ship and broke the surface, gulping down the air as if it was my last breath. I wiped away the water from my face, only to realize it wasn't water, it was tears. The hot, sticky tears of all the sadness I had endured over my lifetime wre not splattered all across my cheeks.

I saw the Flying Dutchman in view, and was glad I wasn't aboard it. Jones had opened the chest, for he shouted;

"CURSE YOU JACK SPARROW!"

It was his own damn fault for hiding his heart in an obvious place. OK maybe not that obvious.

"THAT'S CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!" I corrected, shouting to his ship.

"How could you have bested the beast?" Jones gaped. "Twice?"

"Easy mate. I was trained by the best damn pirate to have ever sailed the seas. Captain Jack Sparrow."

With that I turned and swam toward Tia Dalma's swamp. As I cut through the water with ease, I knew it was my fault Jack had died. I sold him out, just so I could have my freaking sight back. I could always see, I was only blinded by my own ignorance. I couldn't stop crying, not even when I crawled on shore of the swamp. It was dark, and each person that lived there stood in the water, a black candle in each of their hands. They missed Jack, and I didn't blame them.

I stood across from Tia's hut, but I was afraid to go in. Would they banish me for not saving my Captain? And what of the crew? Jack promised to leave me in charge should anything happen to him, but would the crew (what was left of them anyway) be willing to listen. Will. Oh he knew I sold Jack out, would he rat me out? I felt awful, and turned my back to the hut. I sat down on the ground and pulled my legs up to my chest. One of the women came up to me, with her black candle. She pointed toward the flame.

"Contra el frio. Y el dolor." She said in Spanish. (**A/N: I'm pretty sure that's not the language, but just go with it.)**

In English it means, "Against the cold. And the pain."

I sniffed and nodded. She pointed toward Tia Dalma's hut and then pulled me to my feet. I waded across the swamp and climbed up the ladder to her door. I paused before I knocked, looking back at the woman. She gestured with her hand for me to proceed, and I knocked softly.

Tia Dalma opened the door, I recognized her from the first time I met. Her house looked exactly the same, odd objects hanging from jars that were dangling down from the ceiling. Shelves upon shelves filled with physic books and scrying. Loads of trinkets that Jack often used to steal when she wasn't looking.

"Come in." She said, handing me a warm mug.

Will was absently jamming his father's dagger into the table and Elizabeth was in one corner, tears spilling all over her face making clean marks among the dirt. Tia Dalma went to everyone else and offered them drinks.

"Against de cold...and de sorrow." She said.

I sat down across from Will who finally looked up.

"You knew she was alive?" He asked Tia.

"I knowed she was alive from trying to save da Captain that she done love that she won't a-dmit." Tia replied.

She was right, and it hurt to be said by someone else when my heart couldn't admit it. I loved Jack, not like a brother, not like a father, I loved him. My heart couldn't take the acheness, but I wasn't about to go nuts and carve out my heart and lock it away in a chest. I dropped my mug in put my head in my hands, sobbing silently. Will resumed his table carving.

"It's a shame. I know you're t'inking that wid the Pearl, you coulda captured the devil and set free your fadder's soul." Tia commented to Will.

"It doesn't matter now. The Pearl is gone, along with it's Captain."

Increased sadness. The beating I had recieved from the Kraken was nothing compared to how I felt now. Every limb, every organ, was screaming out in agony. Nobody knows what it's like to love someone so much, and have them ripped away from you. They all toasted to Jack.

"If there was anything to be done...that could bring him back...Jasmine..."Will attempted to comfort me.

"Would you do it? Hmmm?" Tia Dalma interrupted. " What... would you? Hmmm? What would any of you be willing to do? Would you sail to the ends of the eart', and beyond, to fetch back with the Jack and 'im precious Pearl?"

"Aye!" Agreed everyone in the room.

I glared at Elizabeth as she responded,

"Yes."

" Alright. But if you're goin' brave de mysterious, and haunted shores, at world's end, den... you will need a captain who knows those waters."

"I do." I answered, trying to clean off someone of the tears from my face.

"Not you." She cut off. "You're emotions are too great, and they could get in da way."

I wanted to pounce on her but I held back. She was right, plus I barely knew where this was. But as foosteps pounded down the steps, and I recognized the man, wild and uncontroable fury replaced the sadness.

"So tell me, what's become of my ship?" Barbossa asked.

Before we could all answer, or register any surprise at all, the front door burst open again. A man stood in the doorway, brown hair that cut off at his shoulders and was secured by a dark blue bandana. His eyes were a light blue color, like the sea just after sunrise. His tan tunic that shaped his arms with a brown vest over it. The baggy pants that all men wore accomodated with his leather boots. Artifacts from his adventures hung around a scarf around his waist. I recognized him at once, and felt completely lightheaded.

"...Cyle...?"

**A/N: I know I promised a lot of you a longer chapter, but I didn't turn out like I had it written in my notebook. The last guy's name is prononuced Kyle just with a C instead. Anyways please R&R!**

**-16aqua OUT!**

**  
**


End file.
